The Road to Glory
by Question Mark Hatman
Summary: Kai and Tyson. They are bored. They have crushed everyone in the city. They are now adults, and the country of Japan opens up to them... [TyKa later on]


Author's note : Well, this is the fic I posted about. I hope you guys like.  
  
-*-*-  
  
The Road to Glory  
  
by Igatona  
  
Prologue : The start of a journey  
  
-*-*-  
  
We started talking about this trip about mid-november, after we've realized that there wasn't anything else to do about our lives except maybe fight each other and talk all day and all night long around some whisky and a candlelight on how things were since we traveled the world and everything changed. His grandpa was behind bars, and the competition was dwindling fast. The sport was losing its interest because we had no one new to fight, and we knew everything that was to know about it. The rush that was originally there when you pull that ripcord, sending your blade slide down the dish, well, wasn't anymore. Battling was only a formality now, and quite frankly, it was so evenly matched between Kai and I that it was agreed we were equals. Hell, after at least fifty ties, even I, who isn't the brightest crayon in the box, that's for sure, gotta realize something, right? Well, after spending an afternoon trying to make Kai understand the whole freaking concept of equality, and then some partying. Oh yeah, even girls started to lose their appeal to me. I don't know why. They're getting boring. I guess not even sex replaces the thrill I get when I fight a strong opponent in the dish. When you don't know if you're gonna win, but you're trying your hardest, just like that, hoo! You dodged. Hah! You attack. Everything was just a mad swirl of defense and attacks and then you were lost in euphoria trying to understand the fun and the competition. Anyway, now, here didn't have any appeal to us anymore.  
  
I guess that's why we took on this trip. We needed a change.  
  
I had spent all but a hundred bucks on an old beat-up car, it's a french car that runs on diesel fuel, and I can't even pronounce the company's name with all the umlauts and stuff. Those hundred bucks I put in my pocket, saving them for the trip we were gonna have. Even if his grandpa was in prison, he still didn't have access to his family's fortune, so he had only a couple of bucks to his name. Even the fact that I managed to get a car was pretty much a welcomed miracle. So, the day before we left, I left him a note that said to come to my house after dark so we could just freaking talk. Ever since the whole World Championships scene, I've been wanting to talk to Kai. Some strange desire, I guess, but now that I've gained both his respect and friendship, I just want to talk to him 'till dawn.  
  
Well, he knocked on my door on the 29th, and we left on the 30th, barely sleeping, because we had to go before anyone noticed. My grandpa was against this whole shindig, and so was both Max and Kenny, but we pressed on anyway, rolling 100s in 90s zones, pressing any limit to speed, finally living on our own and really digging that same living. The thrill of speed folks.  
  
Anyway, on that night, Kai laid down on the couch, and I sat beside him and we talked. Hoo boy, did we talk. It first started on that whole trip we were planning. We couldn't really have one fixed destination, because we were smack dab in the middle of Japan. Maybe it was made to be so, as we'd have to come back here several times in between our trips to the side, to get us some goods and some money for the road. Anyway, then, I kept on talking of my latest fling with that girl, Yoko. Kai never was into girls and he brought good points on how they were a waste of time. 'You know they're just after your fame, right?' he told me, but then I told him that I was just after the whole feeling of completeness that you can only attain by living the whole thing and how much of a rush it was! He had only started feeling things recently, so I cut him some slack, but later on, I knew that if he was going to enjoy himself on this trip he'd need to exteriorise and tell me all about his whole massive spiral of thoughts within that gray head of his. 'Kai, when you get to feeling things like I do, you're going to look at the world differently, and you're going to wonder what happened way back when that made you into the unfeeling guy I know you' I said, like I often told him back in the day. 'I don't want to feel like you do, I'm not an emotion-exhibitionist.' he said like he said in those days. We continued to talk like mad as the night gave way into the day, and we stepped outside when the sun came up, our signal that there was miles ahead of us now, and that there was no looking back.  
  
We got into the car, and looked one last time at the dojo, where we had spent our nights. The things that happened on this trip are too fantastic not to tell, and the battles, the victories, and even the defeats, are all part of it. 


End file.
